Yako
Yako is a character exclusive to the Winx Club Comic Series. She makes her first and only appearance during the Winx Music Tour mini-series in Issue 103: Winx Music Tour: Magic of the East where she initially works together with Mr. Sakura in driving out the Silver Fox from the Fox Gardens. Appearance Yako appears as a young woman with a light skin tone, light seafoam-green eyes, scratch marks on each of her cheeks and long reddish-violet hair. Her hair flows down to her calves even with two small pigtails tied with orange beads and two longer strands that rest on her shoulders. She also wears red eyeshadow and pink lipstick. For her attire, Yako wears a long red kimono with short, lighter red sleeves and accents. Past her sleeves, Yako wears six red bands on each of her arms. The bottom half of her kimono is also layered much like flower petals, and she wears red shoes. Yako ~Full~.png Yako ~Full-Side~.png|Side-view Personality Coming Soon... Comics #103: Winx Music Tour: Magic of the East Yako first appears in the very beginning of Issue 103 inside Mr. Sakura's office watching him become more nervous and disappointed hearing his men run off in fear of a sinister shadow yet again. Yako taunts Mr. Sakura by claiming that she already warned him of how persuasive her sister, the Silver Fox, can be. When Mr. Sakura reminds her of claiming that she would be able to stop the Silver Fox, he offers to give Yako whatever she wants in return. Yako accepts the deal and proceeds to tell Mr. Sakura her plan. Yako later appears again in Mr. Sakura's office as the both of them watch the TV special Yumiko titled Winx Music Tour: Magic of the East. As the pair watch Yumiko introduce the members of the Winx band individually, Mr. Sakura asks Yako if she is sure that the Winx will help their case. Confident in her plan, Yako advises for Mr. Sakura to trust her and even proclaims that she, the Fire Fox, is never wrong. Yako is not seen again until the Winx combat Zenko, the Silver Fox, in the Fox Gardens after she launches an attack during a concert of theirs. Just as Zenko's powers begin to fade, Yako appears behind her and laughs as she thanks the Winx for their help. When Bloom asks what she had done to her sister after identifying her as the Fire Fox from Yumiko's story, Yako reveals that she caught and imprisoned all of Zenko's fox friends, rendering her powerless and unable to resist Mr. Sakura's plans of building a new shopping center over the Fox Gardens. With this new shopping center, Mr. Sakura's wealth will greatly increase and give him enough funds to give Yako a new kingdom to rule over. Just as she revels in her success, Bloom and the rest of the Winx remember what Yumiko had said about Yako losing her connection to nature after being unable to find her way back home. So, to restore this connection and bring her back to her senses, the Winx join their power together with Flora's to do just that with her Believix Power: Breath of the World. With her senses restored, Yako embraces her sister and joins in the celebration as the Winx conclude their worldwide music tour with a concert under the cherry blossoms. Magical Abilities Coming Soon... Trivia *Yako gets her name from one of the two common classifications of a ''kitsune'' or fox spirit. A ''yako'' or "field fox" (nogitsune) tends to be much more mischievous and even malicious; reflecting Yako's initial behavior. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Characters Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Earth Category:Royalty Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Allies Category:Spirits